


The G̶i̶r̶l̶ Guy

by missreadandwrite



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreadandwrite/pseuds/missreadandwrite
Summary: Finch's unrequited love was kept quiet until a Friday night in a roller rink, of all places.





	1. Finch

Looking back on it now, Finch didn’t know what he had expected. He wasn’t quite sure why he went along with it, or why he thought he’d be okay, but here he was. Sitting in a booth inside the dingiest roller rink in town with Race, while Albert paraded around with his date and Spot waited in line for pizza. 

Maybe it was because originally, it was only supposed to be Race, Spot, Albert and himself. Race had suggested it to him first, giving him a knowing look that suggested finally making a move on Albert. And while Finch had been nervous, he figured Race was right. It was definitely time to make his move, even if it happened in the world’s ugliest roller rink. 

But then came the huge bomb that should’ve discouraged Finch from coming. The bomb walked up twenty minutes before school ended and everyone planned to carpool to the rink together. Nineteen minutes and forty three seconds before they were supposed to leave, Finch met Tyler. Nineteen minutes and thirty five seconds before they left, Finch met Tyler as Albert’s date who would be joining them at the roller rink.

He really should have cancelled, and judging by the looks both Race and Spot gave him, they wouldn’t have blamed him. But when he suggested not coming because of being a third, well technically fifth, wheel, Albert gave him that look. The look that could bend the will of anyone, and paired it with the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes Finch had ever seen. And when Albert quietly asked him to still come so that they could spend time together and he could get to know Tyler, Finch melted and rode with Spot and Race to the rink while Tyler and Albert rode in Tyler’s car.

And so here he was. Sitting in a cramped booth with Race with a pair of roller blades on his feet, Finch was spending his Friday evening fifth wheeling at a stupid roller rink.

“No one would blame you if you left.” The voice startled Finch out of his thoughts as he realized he had been staring at Albert and Tyler. When Finch finally looked away and met Race’s eyes he began fiddling with his fingers, trying to figure out an appropriate response. 

“If I left he’d be sad, you know that Race” Finch mumbled quietly. “He’d ask why I left and if I was okay, and he would receive a bullshit answer because I wouldn’t be able to tell him the truth.”

Race glanced at Albert before looking over and leaning in closer to Finch. “Just let me know if you want to go, and Spot and I will go with you. We could go see a movie or play video games or see if anyone else wants to get together.” 

Spot rejoined the two as Race finished his statement, quickly tacking on an agreement to his boyfriends words. “I think Jack, Davey, and Crutchie were thinking about going to see that new crime movie around seven, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind us tagging along. And besides, that way you and Davey can discuss your unrequited loves.”

Finch glanced up at Spot right as Race elbowed him in the gut, muttering “Jesus Christ, Spot. Way to be insensitive.” Spot winced before quickly apologizing to Finch, who was fiddling with his fingers once again, and missing the widening and panicked eyes of both Spot and Race.

“Unrequited love like David, huh Finch? And who may that lucky person be?” 

Finch froze, fingers stopping their frantic movements, and slowly raised his head to meet the eyes of the boy who had snuck up on the three people sitting in the booth. Tyler's eyes locked onto Finch’s the moment he lifted his head, and the slight smirk on his face was taunting enough to make Finch’s heart race. 

“Surely it couldn’t be anyone here, I mean who in their right mind would sabotage a perfectly healthy relationship? Or maybe it is someone here, after all, you haven’t stopped making heart eyes at Albert since we got here.” Tyler cocked his head to the side, daring Finch to defend himself.

Beside him, Spot moved to get out of the booth, but Finch quickly stopped him, muttering to him that it was fine, eyes staying locked on Tyler’s the entire time. As he opened his mouth to reply, the words died on his tongue when Albert skated to a stop next to Tyler. “Hey guys, why are you all sitting here? We’re supposed to be skating!”

Tyler glanced away from Finch and smiled at Albert. “We were just discussing Finch’s dating life, right guys?” Race shifted uneasily in his seat before nervously smiling at Albert. “Actually, I think Spot, Finch and I are going to head out, you two have fun, okay?”

Albert frowned at Race before turning to look at Finch. “You never told me anything was happening in your dating life. Who’s the lucky girl?”

Flinching, Finch stuttered out a weak laugh before brushing Albert’s comment aside. “Don’t worry about it Al, it’s not important. Nothing is going to happen anyways.” Albert’s eyes narrowed slightly at the laugh before slowly nodding. “Okay, well if you guys are sure..”

“Yep! Spot grab the pizza, Finch get those old skates off your feet and lets get out of here” Race quickly exclaimed, pushing Finch out of the booth and onto the ground. Albert quickly bent down to help Finch up, but paused Tyler mumbled something under his breath.

Albert casted a bewildered look at Tyler over his shoulder. “Damsel in distress? What are you talking about Tyler, he just got pushed out of a booth!” Finch shot a worried look at Race and began quickly taking his skates off and shoving his feet roughly into his shoes.

Tyler snickered at Finch’s hurried actions, locking eyes with him once again before expanding his thoughts for Albert. “Oh you know, just how Finch was finally getting help from his Prince Charming.” 

Albert froze, glancing between Finch and Tyler with a confused look. “What the hell does that mean, that doesn’t make any sense Tyler.” As he finished his sentence, Albert noticed the uneasy looks on the faces of both Spot and Race, and a look of pure devastation resting on Finch’s.

Even from his vantage point on the ground Finch could pinpoint the exact moment Albert understood what was happening. His eyes widened and began glancing quickly between Finch and Tyler, his hand shaking where it was held out to help Finch up. 

Albert spoke hesitantly, almost like he was afraid of the conversation. “Finch?”

Finch stood up quickly, startling Albert backwards, before taking off for the door. He barely heard Race start to console Albert before reaching the door and stepping out into the parking lot. Spot joined him seconds later, motioning him towards the car. “Come on, let’s wait for Race in the car.”

When Race finally joined the two in the car he glanced at Finch in the back seat, buckling in as Spot backed his car out and began to drive away. “You wanna go see that movie Spot mentioned? I can text Jack right now, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” As he pulled his phone out of his pocket Finch quickly refused.

“No, it’s okay. I’d rather you two just take me home. You guys can go do something else, enjoy your evening together. I’m just going to watch TV or something.”

Race hesitated and shared a look with Spot, “Are you sure? You don’t have to be alone, Finch.”

“I know I don’t have to, but honestly, I would really like to be.”


	2. Race

Three days is a long time to focus on one particular moment or thing. Be it a subject in school with an approaching test or a family argument. Race knew this because he had a tendency to hyper focus on and analyze on many of his daily interactions. He also knew that when a particular friend who is generally easy going starts to focus on one particular Friday afternoon, something is definitely wrong. Especially after said friend also blows off all of their weekend plans and only sends out yes and no replies to Race’s messages.

So to sum it up, things weren’t going too well.

“I just think we should go see him again Sean, he hasn’t been seen by anyone in three days. He freaking missed school today! Finch never misses school!” Race threw himself down on the couch, narrowly missing Spots legs.

Spot narrowed his eyes at Race and shifted his legs closer to his end of the couch. “I’m not sure if you recall, Anthony, but approximately two and a half hours ago, when we stopped by after school, our dear friend Finch didn’t even answer the door.”

That in itself was yet another piece of evidence in the ‘Finch is definitely upset and ignoring everyone’ case. If Race was completely honest, he wasn’t too sure what to do. He had extended olive branches many times, had texted Finch probably fifty times in the past three days, and had sent countless memes and funny videos in hopes that he would get a reply. But still, there was only radio silence or stiff yes and no replies.

“You know, there is something that might help Finch.”

Spot eyed Race carefully, not too sure what this something could be. “And pray tell, what would that be darling?”

“I think I need to get Finch and Albert to talk. Ya know, face to face. Get all the awkward silence and strained friendship stuff to go away. But then again, this could backfire and blow up in our faces. But also it could definitely work.” Race paused before continuing, “Oh god, if it doesn’t work I’ll never hear the end of it. Though if it does work then I will be forever remembered as the greatest best friend to ever walk the Earth and they will have to pay for my pizza forever.”

In the midst of Race’s rambling he failed to notice Spot get up and grab his phone off the counter until the phone was tossed into his lap. “Babe, I think you should reach out to Albert first. See how he’s feeling and convince him to go out with you and then take him to Finch’s house and make them talk.”

“That, Sean, sounds like an excellent idea, and if this whole thing blows up in our faces, I will forever blame you.”

And so, approximately thirty three minutes after texting Albert to come over, the man of the hour showed up. Race wasn’t one to judge, but in his very unprofessional opinion, Al looked like shit. His snapback covered most of his hair, but the longer ends look pretty greasy. His favorite Nirvana t-shirt is incredibly wrinkled, and now that Race thinks about it, he’s pretty sure he’s seen that shirt in the snapchats Al has sent him for the past two days. 

If Albert notices the lingering looks that Race is giving him, he doesn’t say anything, only sinks further into the couch when asked how he’s doing.

“So Albert, I don’t mean to call you out on anything, but when was the last time you showered or changed?”

“Oh. Yeah, um probably since Friday morning. Before the - well you know. The date thing.”

“And would this lack of personal hygiene have anything to do with our lovely friend Finch?”

Albert visibly flinched and Race almost regretted saying anything. Almost. “You know, Al, he didn’t act on his feelings at all because he was afraid to ruin your friendship. And anytime you mentioned a crush or a new date, he never complained. He just wanted you to be happy. He wasn’t going to do anything with Tyler around.”

“Yeah, well Tyler doesn’t matter anymore. Turns out he’s a real dick.” Albert laughed before continuing, “It’s really kind of funny, you know? My best friend hiding secret feelings from me and then once they’re out in the open, everything begins to make sense in your head.”

After realizing that Albert wouldn’t explain anything further, Race shifted closer to Albert on the couch, nudging their shoulders together. “You’ve got to talk to him. Even if you decide not to act on your newly discovered feelings and just want to stay friends. Finch deserves at least that much, don’t you think?”

The look that Albert gave him caused an eruption of hope and excitement in Race’s stomach. “Anthony, I think Finch deserves the world and so much more. He deserves the sun and moon and the stars. He deserves to be loved until this world ends and we’re all nothing but memories. But how can I even begin to give that to him after all of this?”

Race paused for a moment to think this through. How do you tell someone that even just the smallest act of kindness would make Finch’s day. That holding the door open for Finch or walking with him to lunch or even just watching weird Netflix movies would mean the world to Finch. 

“I don’t think you quite understand this, Al, but you two being friends for the past five years has done everything you’re wanting to do now.” Holding his hands up to stop Albert’s interruption, he continued. “You two watching your weird crime dramas together and stopping to get ice cream together after every test you take are the little everyday things that give Finch the world. Because to him, you’re taking time out of your day just to share with him, even if you don’t realize it.”

“But those things are just us, Anthony. It’s just what we do. None of it’s incredibly special and earth shattering. It’s just what we do as friends.”

“Albert DaSilva, I hate to be the one to point this out to you, but all of that is more than just what you do as friends. Just because you see it as your normal doesn’t mean it isn’t incredible and lovely. You two get each other. You know when the other is having a shitty day or an amazing day, or what they need in various situations. You two know each other better than anyone else, and just that alone is remarkable and earth shattering.”

And when Race finishes his rant to see Albert staring at his hands, his feelings of hope and excitement dim a little. Because even though he finally found courage and the way to explain what he saw in Finch and Albert’s friendship, there was never a guarantee that Al would agree. And when Albert quickly stands from his couch and mutters some feeble sentence about how he needed to head home and think, Race doesn’t stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading my story!! This is my first time actually posting something I've written and I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this. I hope everyone has an awesome day/night/whatever it is when you're reading this, and I'll try to update again soon (possibly tomorrow)! -A


	3. Albert

Albert couldn’t stop running through Friday in his head. It had started as a normal day, he had driven with Finch to school, complained about a biology test with Race, and spent lunch discussing plans to go to the roller rink. The only slightly different thing he had done was ask the guy he had a slight crush on to join them that night, and Tyler agreed on the circumstance that they treated it as a date. And so Albert agreed, and right before they left school he introduced Tyler to Finch, Race and Spot. He had brushed off the slight look of disappointment Finch briefly wore, writing it off as displeasure of third-wheeling.

But now he felt like an idiot. Finch hadn’t been upset about third-wheeling because he was alone, he was upset about third wheeling because he liked Albert. He found it remarkable on his behalf that he hadn’t noticed the staring that was apparently occurring, it was obvious enough that Tyler, who had never met Finch before, had picked up on it right away.

Tyler. Albert felt like an idiot now. Tyler wasn’t kind and polite like he had thought. He was egotistical and demanding and rude, and Albert had come to that conclusion just on the ride to the skating rink. Tyler hadn’t asked any questions about what Albert liked or disliked, didn’t want to know about his home life or what things were like at school. He just talked about himself.

And so it had been a record three days since he had last seen Finch, his best friend. He hadn’t really realized just how much time the two spent together until they weren’t spending it together. They always got ice cream after tests, and his biology test on Friday was the first one they had broken their tradition on all year. Spending all weekend alone was a wake up call on its own. Even Albert’s mother had questioned him on the whereabouts of Finch and had accepted his weak excuse with a tight smile and worried gaze. 

His discussion with Race had made one thing abundantly clear. Albert DaSilva was a complete idiot who most definitely had a crush on his best friend. There wasn’t anyone else Albert knew who could make him laugh as hard and always guarantee a fun time together besides Finch, and now thanks to Tyler he could back this revelation up. 

After muttering a goodbye and walking out of Race’s front door, Albert paused to think. He could go home and let the week continue as normal and let himself and Finch awkwardly move on from Friday, or he could talk to Finch. He really should talk to Finch. He knew why his best friend wasn’t at school that day, and he wasn’t sure how many more days Finch would willingly skip. If he had to guess, the number was probably high. 

To: Fi -Hey, can we talk?-

From: Fi -Now? It’s late Albert. I’ll just see you later this week-

To: Fi -I’d really rather we talk now.-

To: Fi -Finch.-

To: Fi -Come on, please-

To: Fi -Look I know you’re probably mad, but I really think we need to talk-

Albert cursed, staring at his phone waiting for a reply. Of all the times for Finch to invoke his stubbornness this would be it. He couldn’t recall the last time either he or Finch had ignored the others texts and he wasn’t quite sure if his next idea was genius or pure stupid. 

See, Finch had this habit of leaving his bedroom window open until it got freezing cold outside or boiling hot. And since the average temperature for the week was 65 degrees, Albert was willing to bet his very limited savings that he’d be able to get into Finch’s room via the window. As Albert began the short walk from Race’s house to Finch’s, he sent a quick text to both Race and Spot, telling them that he was on his way to talk to Finch and not to interrupt them. 

When Albert reached Finch’s house he almost turned right around and walked away. He probably would have, if Finch’s mom hadn’t been outside and called out his name, motioning him closer. Clearing his throat, he politely greeted her.

“Um, hi Mrs. Cortez, I was just stopping by to check on Finch. Cause he didn’t come to school today and we didn’t see each other all weekend.”

Her face brightened and a smile graced her face when he finished talking, quickly returning his greeting. “That’s just so sweet of you Albert! I’m so glad Finch has a best friend like you. Come on in, he should be in his room. He told me this morning he still had that stomach bug he picked up at school on Friday, nasty business if you ask me. Are you sure you want to risk getting sick too?”

Albert gave her a smile, confirming that he did in fact not mind potentially getting ‘sick’. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, after all, we do spend all of our time together.”

She laughed and nodded at his reply before shooing him off towards Finch’s room. As he rushed up the stairs and finally reached the door he was looking for, he paused again. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He hadn’t really thought about what he wanted to say, and Finch clearly didn’t want to speak to him yet. Then again, Finch apparently didn’t want to talk to anyone and was okay with lying to his mom to skip school, so as far as Albert was concerned, Finch could deal with Albert’s unannounced arrival.

He lifted his hand up and knocked on Finch’s door, hearing a muffled curse before footsteps approached the door. The look on Finch’s face would have made Albert laugh on any other occasion. His eyes went completely wide and his mouth hung open slightly, but as Albert took in the rest of the boys appearance, he couldn’t help but wince slightly. 

Finch looked like he hadn’t slept at all since Friday. Albert definitely wasn’t one to judge, but the bags under his eyes failed to distract from the dull look his eyes held, starkly different from the usual mirth and happiness that usually filled them. His hair shone slightly with grease, and Albert was glad to see that Finch had at least appeared to recently have changed clothes unlike himself. Glancing briefly at the room behind Finch revealed a disastrously messy room and what appeared to be a few days worth of dirty dishes littered the desk and bedside table. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

Albert flinched at the tone Finch used before stuttering out his reply. “I-um I know you said you didn’t want to talk, but there’s something I wanted to tell you.”

Albert’s eyes danced around before landing back on Finch’s narrowed ones, receiving a slow nod to continue. “We need to talk about Friday, how the uh-evening activities were cut short because of Tyler.”

At the mention of Tyler Finch’s tough demeanor faltered a bit, letting a brief moment of panic and sadness appear on his face before it melted back into indifference and annoyance. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not worried about it, you won’t hurt my feelings.” Finch took a deep breath, “Just get it over with.”

Albert furrowed his eyebrows at Finch. “What do you mean ‘get it over with’?”

A sharp bark of a laugh escaped Finch, “Just tell me you don’t want to see me again or hangout with me and I’ll leave you alone. You probably don’t want to be friends knowing how I feel about you, and honestly I don’t blame you one bit.”

Albert raised his hands up, slowing Finch down. “Wait wait wait, Finch that is not what I wanted to tell you.”

“It’s not?”

“No! I mean, no, I wanted to tell you that I’m really, really sorry that we-” Albert debated his next words quickly, knowing that if he said the wrong thing this whole conversation could turn into a disaster. “We missed our test ice cream ritual!”

Finch stared at him blankly. “We- we missed our ice cream ritual? That’s what you wanted to talk about?”

Albert’s face flushed, realizing very quickly that those words were probably the worst response he could have picked. “No! I mean yes we missed it, but it means more than that. We missed our special thing because I invited a guy who turned out to be a massive dick to come roller skating with us. I didn’t realize that this would happen, honestly I don’t think anyone saw this coming, but if I’m completely honest, I’m glad it did.”

Finch’s face shifted from unreadable to confused, prompting Albert to continue.

“Look Fi, you and I have been best friends for years now. You’re the only person I want to share every detail of my day with and the only one I ever want to watch crime documentaries with. I really, really enjoy spending all of my free time with you and I’m really sorry it took me this long to acknowledge how special and important you are to me.”

As Albert finished speaking he met Finch’s eyes once more, offering him a tentative smile, he reached for Finch’s hands. Once he held both of them lightly, he took a deep breath. “Finch Cortez, I am a complete and utter idiot, and I’m sorry it took an entirely awful dick named Tyler to make me realize that I like you. I-um I like you in a ‘please go on a date with me and possibly consider dating me’ kind of way. Not just a friend way.”

There was complete silence for ten seconds. It felt like the entire house had gone completely still, and the longer Albert stood there, the more his nerves sky-rocketed. He had just admitted to liking his best friend after basically humiliating him just three days earlier. His brain short-circuited and as he opened his mouth to apologize and leave, Finch cut him off.

“You like me in a ‘take me on a date’ kind of way? Like, an actual date, not just our ice cream tradition hangout?”

“Yes? I uh really want to take you to dinner and maybe to a movie or something. But of course only if you want to. I know I royally fucked up and I feel incredibly stupid for not noticing how we both felt before and if you don’t want to see me again I totally one-hundred percent get it and-”

Finch’s mouth was on his. Finch’s hands were on his waist and his eyes were closed and oh my god he was kissing his best friend. Albert froze just briefly before sighing gently and wrapping his arms around Finch’s neck, kissing him back gently. 

When Finch pulled back just a second later, Albert smiled nervously at him. “I assume this means yes?”

Finch laughed and nodded, “As long as we both address our temporary lack of personal hygiene and you promise to take me out for ice cream after dinner.”

Albert leaned in to peck Finch’s lips once more, “Oh I definitely think those are manageable requests.”


End file.
